bamboo_villagefandomcom-20200213-history
Saishu Haruno
'''Username''' oOFuyuOo '''Name''' Saishu Haruno '''Alias''' N/A '''Birth date''' 12/29/XX '''Gender''' Female '''Race''' Hispanic '''Age''' 8 '''Height''' 4 foot and an Inch '''Weight''' 87 Pounds '''Blood Type''' AB '''Kekkei Genkai''' N/A '''Occupation''' N/A '''Classification''' Shinobi '''Affiliation''' Bamboo Village '''Team''' Unknown at the present moment. '''Clan''' Haruno '''Ninja Rank''' '''''Genin''''' '''Ninja Registration''' 329014 '''Academy Grad. Age''' 7 '''Family''' '''''None''''' '''Nature Type''' '''''Earth''''' '''Personality''' Saishu doesn't speak unless really desiring something or spoken too. She isn't one for conversations and prefers to stay away from large crowds and cities. Being socially awkward, she also hates speaking to someone one on one. Most of her communication is through body language. When she does speak, it is very softly and almost as if a cat purring. Most of the time when she isn't trying out some Yo-Yo stunts, she is climbing trees, swimming, or sleeping. When she sleeps, its near impossible to wake her up. When angry, her eyes turn a deep leafy green and the pupil becomes elongated horizontally. This is rare for her since most of the time she is level headed, calm and collected. Though, it can become very dangerous. The seal on her thigh that keeps the Cougar locked inside of her weakens, almost as if the anger calls and draws out the being. As the seal weakens, releasing and exposing some of the Chakra from the cougar, Saishu often goes into a position and fighting stance similar but not quite the Beast Mimicry: All-Fours Jutsu. '''Appearance ''' The hair this child possessed was quite a sight to see. It was long, hanging down to the end of her shoulder blades in uneven and curled ringlets in each strand. Though they were uneven and not at all identical, they somehow seemed to flow together in a dark brown color which complimented her sun kissed skin. Her skin was a little darker than average for people in her area. Her eyes were even stranger. They were the brightest yellow to ever be seen. Though her eyes could be seen with ease, her sight was impaired. She could only see outlines of objects and people along with shadows. That wasn’t the only issue with her eyes. They were color blind, only being capable of being able to see shades and hues of yellow and gold. Her eyes were well complimented by her eyebrows that started off simple and tapered off, ending them. Her nose was small, cute as a button that would lead down into thick lips with a cupid’s arrow. Her lips were a natural pink being plump with a small frown. Giving her face a real stern look. Her neck and jaw was slip but sturdy and durable. Her clavicle was hidden under an off white, grayish, old shirt. It was baggy enough to hide her large breasts but long enough to where she had it tied up past her hips in a simple slipknot that was tucked on the inside. Giving it a slight balloon affect and exposing her core. The shirt was short sleeve. To hide her arms, she wore an open and simple black sweater. The sweater only covered her upper arms down to her elbow but it was just enough to satisfy her. Her bottoms were a dark mix of a blueish purple blend with a wrap on her right thigh, hiding the seal mark. Her legs adorned thin, mid-thigh high leggings that had a grey tint to them. Neatly ending in a pair of white sandals that came up just past her ankles. The wrap on her Tanto was the same color of white. Her Tanto was strapped onto her tool pack which was anchored to the back of her belt. The bag was a light beige color. The buckles a silver with dark brown leather straps, completing the look. '''Nindo''' None '''Animal Contract''' Summoning Cougar Sealed '''Alignment''' Chaotic Neutral '''Likes / Dislikes''' Likes: Cheese, Quiet, Sleep, Soft things, Snow, Winter, Sun bathing, Hot springs, Race balls, Stromboli, Animals Dislikes: People, Loud noises, Crowds, Royals, Being pampered, Fancy and formal events, Events in general, Forced to be social and interactive '''Stats Book''' '''Chakra Color''' Deep purple '''Ninja Tools''' '''''Kunai: One''''' '''''Shuriken: None''''' '''''Senbon: None''''' '''''Makibishi: 5 hand fulls''''' '''''Paper Bomb: None''''' '''''Other: Two Yo-Yos and a Tanto''''' '''Abilities''' Edit '''''General Skill''''' Academy Jutsu: [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Jutsu] E-Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Cloak_of_Invisibility_Technique Disguise Jutsu] E-Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Escape Jutsu] E-Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Substitution Jutsu] E-Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Jutsu] E-Rank Other: [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Summoning_Technique Summoning Technique] C-Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Fist_Rock_Technique Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique] Unranked [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Double_Suicide_Decapitation_Technique Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu] D-Rank '''Friends''' N/A '''Bingo Book''' N/A '''Ninja Info Card''' '''''Academy Years: One year from age 6-7''''' '''''Genin Years: (Write about time spent as a Genin.)''''' '''''Chunin Years: (Write about time spent as a Chunin.)''''' '''''Jonin Years: (Write about time spent as a Jonin.)''''' '''Data Book''' '''''Combat: ''''' Missions: [http://bamboo-village.wikia.com/wiki/Mission:Unpaid_Bill_%28D-Rank%29 Unpaid Bill (D-Rank)] '''''Casual: (Casual RP's go here.)''''' '''''Story: (Main Story RP's go here.)''''' '''''Clan: (Clan only RP's go here.)''''' '''''Training: (Training RP's go here.)''''' '''''[http://bamboo-village.wikia.com/wiki/Back_Story?venotify=created Back Story]''''' '''''Approved By:''''' =